Ravenmane Chapter 2
by Neobrony
Summary: With both secrets out of Fluttershy and Ravenmane its there friends turn to digest the pill of both of Fluttershy and Ravenmane's "special somepony" maybe something will go wrong for all of them.


To Spikes surprise he was eating a gem and choked on it. "WHAT?!" Spike said with excitement. "What?" said Raven timidly, "You like Fluttershy...but she's timid and shy and a bit of a push over". Raven accepted those facts with pride and nodded "That may be true but Fluttershy is beautiful and just so down to earth and passionate, she's any stallions dream". Spike simply sighed and felt Ravens pain. "I know how you feel im only a dragon and Rarity, in my opinion, is the most beautiful pony ever". Raven sighed and wimpered and looked out his window. "I guess maybe on day we will be together". Meanwhile, Pinkiepie and Applejack were at sweet apple acres with Big Macintosh and Applebloom."Sis do you think we will be able to get these apples in for Granny Smith's pie?" as she said with much excitement. "Well if me and Big Macintosh can grab all the apples then we should be able to do it sugarcube", "Yeeup" as Big Macintosh always said pulling a cart of apple barrels. "Hey Applejack?", "Yeah what is it Pinkie?" said Applejack. "Do you think Raven is a bit...shy?". "Shy?Well I mean its his first time in four years back from Canterlot I wouldnt expect much outta him for a while." Applejack stating the obvious. "I know that!" said Pinkiepie flustered "I just mean does he seem just NOT! fun?" "Pinkie give the stallion a break, he just needs time then he will be lively". "Oh I hope so said Pinkie" as she flopped down beside the fence gate. Now, at Twilights libary Rainbowdash and Rarity were talking about Fluttershy's new found speed of running away. "Has she ever actually done that before?" "Not that I know of but that was some awesome speed for someone as Rainbowdash." "Im telling you girls its becuase she has a crush on Rave-" "Ok Rarity, Fluttershy is insanely shy and timid, theres no way she would have the courage to love someone" as Twilight had to explain for about the thousandth time to her. While Twilight and Rarity were arguing, Rainbowdash decided to look around for something to do and found a small yellow ball and starting playing catch with Owlicious. At the corner of Rainbowdashes eye she sees Fluttershy and Angel walking around the market. In an instant Rainbowdash bolted out the door and up to Fluttershy. "FLUTTERSHY DO YOU LIKE RAVENMANE!?" as Rainbowdash yelled to Fluttershy. Fluttershy simply sighed and muttered "...Yes I like Ravenmane" as she said tipping her head down. At that moment Twilight and Rarity ran outside and yelled similtanisly "YOU DO!?". Fluttershy wimpered and felt uncomfortable. She sighed again and nodded awkwardly. "Yes I love Ravenmane, with all my heart and soul." Stated Fluttershy with the utmost confidence. "Wow Fluttershy I never expected you to be this confident about someone, or well even something for that matter". Said Rarity just surprised like Rainbowdash and Twilight. "Well darling if your going to go after that special somepony we are going to help you with all we can". Fluttershy mearly sighed again and muttered to Angel. Meanwhile around Raven's home Applejack,Pinkie, and Applebloom along with Scootaloo and Sweety Belle are knocking at his front door. Ravenmane opens the door and looks at them. "Hey everypony whats up?" "RAVENMANE DO YOU LIKE FLUTTERSHY!" Simply screamed Pinkiepie with no remorse. Ravenmane was surprised by their assumption as it was correct but felt he shouldnt of told them because of his fear of Fluttershy's feeling of him. "No" stated Ravenmane and slammed the door. Pinkiepie opened the door anyway and ran in pinning Raven to the chair demanding an answer. Finnally after a few minutes Raven gave up. "FINE! Yes I do like Fluttershy but she probbably doesnt even like me I mean she ran away from me" said Raven crying to himself. "Awww shucks Raven you never know that its Fluttershy for peats sake you shouldnt jump to conclusions" Ravenmane simply kept crying and didnt listen. "Can you guys please leave for a moment I have alot to think about" Ravenmane conjured the door open and Pinkiepie and the Cutie Mark Crusaders followed. "Well ok I guess but hey Raven, if you need anything, im here for ya" said Applejack as she began to leave. "Hey Applejack can you please stay with me and Spike so I can atleast talk to someone about this?" "Sure I would be glad to. As Applejack walks in and Raven closes the door Spike tells Applejack all about Ravenmanes passion for her. So far Ravenmanes confidence kept depleting. "Hmm seems you got yourself in a real pickle". "Well speaking of Pickle can we talk about this over lunch I havent eaten anything since I left Canterlot". Spike and Applejack laughed and braught him to the farm to eat some apple pie. As Spike was chowing down on a gem he saw Rarity, Twilight, Rainbow and Fluttershy walking down the path. Ravenmane was already gone by the time they looked around. "H-hey wasnt R-ravenmane here ago?" said Fluttershy.


End file.
